


[podfic] The One with the Napping

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Napping, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post Season 2, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: It is a unique and somewhat unhelpful talent, but Stiles can fall asleep anywhere.





	[podfic] The One with the Napping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemmikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemmikki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One with the Napping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586197) by [Captain_Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/pseuds/Captain_Loki). 



**Fic** : The One with the Napping

 **Author** : Captain_Loki

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 31:13

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 28,5 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v955glk3ul5x66b/Captain_Loki+-+The+One+with+the+Napping+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/dmk0k3dg)


End file.
